


Your Sin Is Lust

by samdrake



Category: Far Cry (Video Games), Far Cry 5
Genre: F/M, Mention of guns, Tattoos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-01
Updated: 2018-09-01
Packaged: 2019-07-05 07:05:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15858663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samdrake/pseuds/samdrake
Summary: “Hold still. It’s supposed to say ‘lust’, not… ‘us’!”





	Your Sin Is Lust

“Hold still. It’s supposed to say ‘lust’, not… ‘us’!”

You were used to having a Seed brother on top of you, but definitely not  _John_  Seed. So when you woke up with the youngest Seed on top of you, in a church far away from the Whitetail Mountains, your shirt unbuttoned and a tattoo gun on your chest, you figured you had justified reason to freak the fuck out.

“Get the fuck off of me!” You struggled from his embrace, but the second it looked like you were going to attack John, one of his men pointed a shotgun at your head. John was done anyways, it was too late. Four big, black letters were tattooed across your stomach.

“Ahh…” John took a step back to admire his work, “Perfect!”

“Why the-what the-“  _what the fuck do you even say about this?!_ “Jacob is going to kill you for this!”

“Oh, no he won’t. Your boyfriend and my brother know how I run things in the valley, just like I know how he runs things in the mountains,” he began to clean off his tattoo gun off, “You know that The Father doesn’t allow premarital sex, right? It’s something most sinners struggle with…including my siblings, clearly.”

_Clearly._

“Lust…lust is the strongest sin of them all.” John walked toward you, kneeling down to your height as you stayed laying on the floor propped up on your elbows. “It’s a poison, it’s a disease that has no cure, and there’s no way of stopping it. But that doesn’t mean that we shouldn’t be punished for it.”

“Oh, right,” you scoffed, “like I haven’t heard stories about you all over this god damn county.”

“I’ve already atoned for my sins, sweetheart,” he looked at you with annoyance.

“Right,” you pursed your lips together, “so because you’ve already admitted to your sin, that means you’re free to fuck whenever you want. Does that mean Jacob can continue to raw my guts out now?”

John snapped as he grabbed your neck forcefully, his fingernails digging into your skin. You knew John wouldn’t really hurt you. He’s impulsive and angry, but he isn’t that stupid to hurt Jacob’s girl.

“John, sir,” one of his soldiers snuck up behind him, “that was Jacob, he knows you have her. He doesn’t sound too happy, either.”

John’s expression changed as you swore you could see a hint of fear in his eyes. You didn’t blame him. You definitely  _should_  be scared if you knew that Jacob Seed was hunting you down, even if he is your own brother.

“Of course he doesn’t, I kidnapped his  _‘kitten’_ , after all,” he forced a chuckle through gritted teeth, releasing you from his grasp as he stood up and walked away from you. “Good, good… he can join the festivities as well. After all, this is a big day for her, the first step of the cleansing _is_  always the hardest…”

“You are one crazy, sadistic motherfucker, aren’t you?”

John scowled at you. “Go sit in one of the pews and be quiet. We’ll wait for Jacob together.”

“Fuck you, I’m not-”

It took a mere two seconds of you resisting John before you had another gun pointed at your face. You crawled up off of the floor and sat down in one of the back pews. That’s twice in one day you’ve had a shotgun lined up right between your eyes, plus your first, new tattoo forced upon you by your boyfriend’s little brother. “ _Just perfect_ ,” you whispered to yourself, _ **“**_ this is all a fucking disaster.”

* * *

It took only an hour of sitting and poking at your new tattoo before your angry, hot-headed boyfriend barged through the door like it was nobody’s business. John walked towards the middle of the church to greet his brother as all of his men snapped to attention, but they knew better than to get in the middle of a Seed argument.

“You little fucking shit,” Jacob whacked his brother on the side of the head, paying clearly no attention to you, “What the fuck is a’matter with you, huh?”

“Jacob, who knew you’d be here?” John smirked as he tended to his throbbing right-side of his head, “I know you’re angry, but it had to be done. She had to atone for her sins, just like every other sinner.”

“If you were anybody else besides my blood, I’d kill you right now, little brother,” he frowned.

“I’m sorry, but don’t you think I get a say in this?” you interrupted.

“Y/N, go wait for me by my truck.”

“Now wait a min-”

“Go wait by the truck!” they both yelled in unison.

_Jesus, can this day get any more annoying?_

* * *

It seemed like an eternity waiting by Jacob’s truck before he finally walked out of the church. He seemed less angry than before, but still royally pissed off. You didn’t blame him, you were definitely pissed off, too.

Jacob stopped in front of you. He took a second to take a once over of you before he said, “Let me see it.”

You lifted your shirt up and let him take a look. Your jaw tightened as you watched Jacob take in the word “lust” tattooed across your stomach in black letters. You tried to study his face for a reaction, but it was rather uncomfortably blank.

“So why is it that I have to have a living reminder inked across my stomach that we fuck for the rest of my life, but you don't have to?”

Jacob’s lips twitched into a sly smirk at your little comment as he lifted the right side of his shirt slightly. Awe transformed your face as you realized just what you were staring at - “lust” tattooed in small letters on his right hip.

Jacob stepped towards you and cupped your face with both hands, speaking, “Kitten, if you ever doubt how I feel about you, remember that I let my kid brother tattoo the last bit of skin I actually have left on my body  _for you_.”

You grinned at him fondly, both amazed and satisfied at the small and weirdest gesture only he would ever have to do for you. “Oh, Jacob,” you chuckled, “you’re kind of romantic, you know that?”

Jacob laughed at that. Happy and surprised in himself for even doing it, he leaned in and kissed you with more passion than you expected. He stopped only to catch his breath in between your quiet moans, pulling you closer into his chest until you couldn’t possibly be close. His lips lingering against yours as he said, “I say we’re already sinners, let’s go home and sin a little more, yeah?”


End file.
